For The Love of Celeborn
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Celeborn becomes (somewhat) withdrawn again after Thranduil deceives him...Will Celeborn find his true mate of soul?..sequel to: For The Love of Thranduil...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

For The Love of Celeborn

By:

LadyErestor83

**YES! you are reading that correctly lol...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything..well except Hadereth, Neurion, and Alyan lol...**

**Pairings: Celeborn/Orophin, Elrond/Erestor/OC, Thranduil/Saelbeth, Legolas/Haldir...**

**Summary: Celeborn becomes (somewhat) withdrawn again after Thranduil deceives him...Will Celeborn find his true mate of soul? **

CHAPTER 1

Celeborn sat in his talan. He would leave for Imladris with his envoy in two days for Elrond's begetting day. The envoy of Mirkwood was on their way there already. Celeborn purposefully postponed their leaving date so he would not have to see Thranduil beforehand. Celeborn felt tears come to his eyes. Thranduil. They had been in what Celeborn would have called love. Thranduil had even brought Celeborn out of his hiding, but Celeborn had been deceived. Thranduil and he broke from one another only a week after Celeborn had arrived in Mirkwood. Why? Thranduil had found his true mate of soul. Saelbeth, who was an Assistant Advisor who had once lived in Imladris and now in Mirkwood. Celeborn took a deep breath. His mate of soul had to be out there somewhere. Celeborn felt the tears trying to force themselves from his eyes and upon hearing a knock at the door, wiped at them furiously.

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing Haldir.

"Lord Celeborn,"Haldir said, inclining his head, "We have received word from Mirkwood. Legolas has requested that he, Neurion, and Alyan be allowed to voyage with us to Imladris."

Celeborn seemed to think on it for a moment. He and Neurion were friends now as were he and Neurion's husband, Alyan. Celeborn did not care for the King of Mirkwood any longer, but he had befriended Legolas sometime ago after he and Haldir had wed. There was one question on Celeborn's mind.

"The Mirkwood party is two days ahead of us."

Haldir shook his head, then grinned.

"My husband and his two friends did not leave with the Mirkwood envoy. They are against what..happened."

Haldir bit his lip, hoping he had not upset the Lorien Lord. Celeborn smiled gently.

"All is well Haldir. Send word to your husband, they may journey with us."

Haldir thanked Celeborn and then left. Celeborn chuckled to himself. What a better way to anger Thranduil than to have his son arrive with the Lothlorien envoy.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you are enjoying this so far..I am unsure if this story will end the 'for the love of'series...anyway, this chapter is mostly for the Lorien envoy on their way to Imladris...**

CHAPTER 2

Celeborn looked around at the group. All were asleep except for himself, Orophin, and Haldir, who was taking the first watch. Orophin looked over at the Lorien Lord, smiling when their eyes found each other.

"You should be asleep my Lord. We have a long way to go yet."

Celeborn chuckled, knowing Orophin was being friendly and looking out for him.

"Why are you not asleep Orophin?"

Orophin lowered his eyes from Celeborn's.

"I have much on my mind."

Celeborn stood and walked over to Orophin, sitting beside him.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Orophin looked at Celeborn in what seemed to be shock.

"You would listen?"Orophin whispered.

Celeborn nodded.

"Of course Orophin."

Orophin seemed to think it over for a moment, then shook his head.

"I do not want to burden you my Lord."

Orophin stood, brushing off his leggings.

"If you will excuse me Lord Celeborn, I must relieve my brother and take watch."

Celeborn nodded and watched as Orophin walked away. What was bothering him?

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn rode in silence for most of the day. He could not stop thinking of Thranduil's betrayal, but the one thing that weighed on his mind more was whatever it was that was troubling Orophin. Why would Orophin not tell him? Did Haldir or Rumil know? Celeborn lowered his head. Had he done something to offend the younger Marchwarden? Celeborn nodded to himself. That must be it. He had offended Orophin. He had offended him by asking him to reveal his troubles. It was none of Celeborn's business. He was so deep in thought that he did not see someone riding beside him. A moment later, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn lifted his head and turned to see Haldir beside him.

"Hello Haldir."

Haldir's eye widened. Celeborn's voice held a weight, much like it had prior to when Celeborn had been with Thranduil.

"Are you well my Lord?"

Celeborn nodded slowly.

"I am fine Haldir."

Haldir was about to let the matter go, when suddenly Celeborn lowered his head and fell off of his horse, landing back first on the ground. Haldir called the envoy to halt and jumped off of his own horse. He noticed that Orophin was beside him only moments later. Orophin laid a hand on Celeborn's forehead and gasped.

"He is cold."

He turned to his brother.

"How much farther to Imladris?"

Haldir let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"A half a day away. A few hours if with no rest."

Orophin nodded, then looked down at Celeborn.

"I will take him and take no rest until we are in Imladris."

Even though Haldir was worried about Orophin, he nodded. Orophinhelped Haldir lift Celeborn onto Orophin's horse, then Orophin climbed up behind him. Haldir watched as his brother left with due haste, then turned to the envoy.

"We make for Imladris."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**well this chapter takes place in Imladris...**

CHAPTER 3

Orophin watched as Elrond and his healers took Celeborn into the healing wing. Celeborn had fallen into a deep reverie and Orophin feared that Celeborn would go to the halls of Mandos. Orophin knew if Celeborn went to those halls that he would surely follow, for Orophin was in love with the elven Lord. Orophin watched as Elrond handed something to him then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will do anything I have to keep him here."

Orophin stepped out of the healing wing, allowing Elrond and his healers to save Celeborn. Orophin breathed out slowly, turning to leave for his rooms and abruptly bumped into someone. Orophin looked at the elf in front of him. His eyes widened and he inclined his head.

"Lord Hadereth, please forgive me. I was worried for Lord Celeborn and my mind was elsewhere."

Hadereth held up a hand.

"No need to apologize Orophin. It was an accident."

Orophin smiled, glad that Hadereth was not cross with him. Hadereth saw Orophin was holding something.

"Did Erestor not show you to your rooms?"Hadereth asked.

"Yes Erestor did."Erestor said as he walked by his husband on the way to the library.

Hadereth and Orophin laughed. As their laughter died down, Hadereth gestured to Orophin's arms.

"What is that?"

Orophin swallowed hard.

"It is Lord Celeborn's robe. He was wearing it when he fell from his..."

Orophin's voice began to break. Hadereth laid a hand on Orophin's shoulder.

"You love him."

Orophin nodded slowly.

"I was angered when he and King Thranduil were a couple because somehow I knew that Lord Celeborn would be deceived."

Hadereth smiled.

"Do you know what that means?"

Orophin shook his head, watching as Hadereth's smile got wider.

"It means you are his mate of soul."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter will be mostly Celeborn and Elrond...with a hint of Orophin...**

CHAPTER 4

Celeborn stirred and came out of his reverie. He blinked a few times, then looked around the room. He was no longer on his horse riding to Imladris. From the looks of it, he was already there. He had no recollection of how he came to be in Imladris. He looked around once more. Not only was he in Imladris, but in the healing wing. Was he injured? He looked himself over as much as he possibly could. It did not seem like he was injured. He heard a chuckle from beside him.

"You seem very alert."

Celeborn turned and saw Elrond looking at him.

"Elrond, how did I get here?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow as he aided Celeborn in sitting up a bit more.

"You fell from your horse onto your back. Orophin brought you."

Celeborn shook his head.

"Why would Orophin bring me? I am no concern of his."

Elrond let out an exasperated sigh.

"Not this again Celeborn."

Celeborn looked at him.

"Not what again?"

Elrond shook his head.

"You are doing the same thing you did prior to your courting with Thranduil."

Elrond immediately regretted saying the King's name when he saw tears come to Celeborn's eyes. He was about to say something, but he heard someone enter the healing wing. Celeborn hurriedly wiped his eyes. Elrond smiled when he saw Orophin enter and took no offense when the younger elf immediately turned to Celeborn.

"My Lord Celeborn, are you well?"

Celeborn nodded.

"I will be fine Orophin."

Elrond knew that Orophin knew that Celeborn was fading and was glad when Orophin did not say anything regarding it.

"But he must stay here a day longer Orophin. I must make certain that his back will be of use to him. He is an older elf after all. "Elrond said the last part with a hint of humor in his voice.

Celeborn glared at him, but his glare softened when he saw Orophin was trying not to laugh. Celeborn blinked. How could he have not noticed how beautiful Orophin was until this moment?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to let Celeborn out of the healing wing lol...not so funny though is what I am about to do to him...**

**Celeborn: *gulps* Any chance I could make a run for it?**

**LadyErestor: No..**

CHAPTER 5

Celeborn finished his fifth glass of wine before sitting on the divan. He poured himself another as he settled down. He had just been released from the healing wing a few hours earlier. Orophin had aided him in walking to his room, which Celeborn was surprised that he had allowed it to happen. Since when did the Lord of Lorien need aid to his rooms? Celeborn sighed as he downed the glass of wine. As he poured another, he remembered Orophin's beauty. Why had he not seen it before? Why did he not notice the gleam in Orophin's eyes when they spoke? Celeborn downed his seventh, eighth, and ninth glasses of wine in a row. Orophin was still young and could have any elf that he wanted. Why would he want him?

XXXXXXXX

Orophin walked the halls of the last homely house. He had decided he would visit Lord Celeborn. He wanted to tell the Lorien Lord of his feelings for him and how he was angered that Thranduil had deceived such a beautiful elf. Orophin came to the doors that lead to Celeborn's room and knocked. After what sounded like the call of 'enter' he walked in. He gasped as he saw nearly seven empty wine bottles on the table in front of Celeborn. He slowly approached the elven lord.

"Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn turned to look at Orophin, then lowered his head.

"Yes Orophin?"

Orophin knew this behavior. This is how Lord Celeborn had been prior to his last trip to Imladris.

"Please tell me you did not drink all of this by yourself."

Celeborn made a sound that sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a sob.

"Does it matter?"

Orophin nodded, concerned about the elder elf.

"Yes my Lord."

Celeborn poured a glass of wine and offered it to Orophin without looking up. Orophin shook his head.

"No thank you my Lord."

Celeborn's head snapped up and he looked at Orophin. Orophin took a step back when he saw the glare in Celeborn's eye. His eyes widened when Celeborn, sent the glass sailing across the room, causing it to shatter on the wall. Celeborn pointed toward the door.

"Leave. Now."

Orophin inclined his head and left the room. What had he done to upset his Lord?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: please re read pairings...I have decided that since I have written Rumil before it would not be fair for him to be written again lol...so the new pairing is Celeborn/Orophin...on that note, I guess you don't have to re read the pairings lol..this chapter is purely Celeborn and Orophin...**

CHAPTER 6

Celeborn put his face in his hands as images came to his mind. Images of him and Thranduil here in Imladris. Celeborn let out a loud sob. What had he done? Why did Thranduil do this to him? Had Thranduil been playing him for a fool? He knew Thranduil was in Imladris somewhere, but he did not want to see him. He could not see the one who had broken his heart. He let out another loud sob. The pain was too much. Celeborn knew that Thranduil was not his mate of soul. That in itself was obvious. Thranduil belonged to Saelbeth and whoever Celeborn's mate of soul was would not want him. Celeborn broke down. He could control his tears no longer. Why did this happen? He was so lost in his grief that he did not hear his door open, nor did he hear the running of the elf that approached him. He felt someone sit on the divan beside him and pull him into their arms. Celeborn felt his sadness subside. He lifted his head slowly and found him looking into the eyes of the elf that held him.

"Orophin."

Orophin swallowed hard.

"I heard you crying Lord Celeborn and..."

Celeborn silenced him by holding up his hand.

"Why did you not knock?"

Orophin swallowed again.

"Goheno nin hir nin. I forgot myself."

Orophin thought that Celeborn was cross with him and he might ask him to leave again, but was shocked when instead, Celeborn leaned against him.

"All is well Orophin."

Orophin heard Celeborn let out another sob. Celeborn held onto the marchwarden tighter as Orophin stroked Celeborn's hair.

"What hurts you so deep in your heart my Lord? Will you share it with me?"

Celeborn looked directly into Orophin's eyes and without thinking, he kissed him.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**I wonder how Orophin is going to react to that kiss lol...**

CHAPTER 7

Celeborn pulled back from Orophin, realizing what he had just done.

"Orophin, I..."

Orophin placed a finger on Celeborn's lips.

"All is well."

Celeborn gently pulled Orophin's finger away.

"Orophin, I need to apologize to you. I can see that you care for me and I would not have that care ruined. You know what happened between myself and...Thranduil..."Celeborn trailed off, forcing back his tears, "You were at my side when I returned from Mirkwood and have been my most loyal supporter, but I do not want to you to..."

Orophin looked at Celeborn, seeing fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"You do not want me to what, my Lord?"

Celeborn lowered his head.

"I do not want you to aid me any longer."

Orophin looked at Celeborn once more, this time his anguish showed in his eyes.

"Why?"

Celeborn looked up at his marchwarden and saw the hurt in his eyes. The hurt he had put there with his words.

"I know it was you who brought me to Imladris and I know you were angered when Thranduil courted me."

Orophin simply nodded.

"Do you know why?"

Celeborn nodded sadly.

"You love me."

Orophin flinched when he heard the sorrow in Celeborn's voice.

"I do. You do not sound happy about it."

Celeborn shook his head in misery.

"I am not Orophin. You should not love me, no one should. I am a burden that was placed on everyone's shoulders the day I was born."

Orophin's mouth dropped open. Is that how Celeborn viewed himself?

"It is not true. You are no one's burden melethron."

Orophin clapped a hand over his mouth. He had not meant to say it, it had slipped out of it's own accord. He saw Celeborn looking at him in disbelief.

"What did you call me?"

Orophin let his hand drop from his mouth.

"I am sorry, Lord Celeborn. I..."

Celeborn raised his hand to cut of Orophin.

"What did you call me?"

Orophin swallowed hard. This one word might anger his Lord, but he had to tell him.

"Melethron."

Celeborn shook his head.

"No."

Orophin felt his heart crack in two.

"No what?"

Celeborn turned away from Orophin.

"I am no one's love."

Orophin turned Celeborn to face him and looked into his eyes.

"You are mine."Orophin whispered.

Celeborn saw nothing but love in Orophin's eyes. It could not be. This was also how Thranduil had looked at him, but there was something different in Orophin's eyes. He could not tell what it was. He felt Orophin's hand caressing his cheek as their lips barely touched. Celeborn ran his fingers through Orophin's hair.

"I cannot promise you anything Orophin."

Orophin touched his forehead to Celeborn's.

"I know."

Without another word, they shared another kiss, but this time it was Orophin kissing Celeborn.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**for this chapter, we head to our ORIGINAL trio lol..Elrond/Erestor/Hadereth...Celeborn and Orophin at the end...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond put his face in his hands.

"Celeborn will surely allow himself to fade."

Hadereth sat beside his husband on the divan.

"Orophin will not allow it."

Elrond looked at his husband in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Hadereth smiled.

"Orophin is in love with him."

Erestor, who had been in the bathing chambers, joined his two beloveds on the divan.

"Orophin is in love with who?"

"Celeborn."Elrond said, even though he was still shocked by this revelation.

Erestor did not seem shocked.

"That would explain why Orophin was angered when Thranduil courted Celeborn."

Hadereth nodded in agreement.

"I spoke with Orophin when Celeborn was in the healing wing. He said that he knew Celeborn would be deceived."

Elrond and Erestor looked at their husband, happiness shone on their faces.

"Orophin is Celeborn's mate of soul."Erestor exclaimed.

Elrond leaned back on the divan, his head resting against Hadereth's shoulder.

"Now if only Orophin can get Celeborn to understand that fact."

The three husbands sighed. Celeborn could be stubborn when we wanted to be and this would probably be the best occasion to do it.

XXXXXXXX

Orophin slowly pulled away from Celeborn, noticing that the elven lord had not pushed him away when they had kissed. Celeborn was looking at him almost fearfully.

"Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn stood suddenly, shaking his head.

"You cannot love me. I cannot be your love. You will deceive me!"

Orophin felt tears welling in his eyes. Had Thranduil ruined his lord? Orophin stood from the divan, grasping Celeborn by the arms.

"I do love you, you are my love, and I would never do such a thing as deceive you."

Celeborn found himself staring into Orophin's eyes.

"You deserve someone better."Celeborn whispered.

Orophin shook his head. He would not let Celeborn push him away any longer.

"You are the only one I will ever want Celeborn, the only one I will ever love." Orophin whispered back, aware he had not addressed his lord by title.

Celeborn could not fight it any longer. He pulled Orophin into his arms and held him tightly.

"Love me Orophin. Saes, make me forget my pain."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**here we are at chapter 9 and guess what? this is Andro's return...Celeborn/Orophin first...then Elrond/Erestor/Hadereth, Neurion/Alyan, and Andro...hahahaha...also, to add to the OC list: Baethoriel...**

CHAPTER 9

Orophin looked up at Celeborn.

"I will love you for all time."

Celeborn captured Orophin's lips in a kiss. He moaned as Orophin deepened the kiss. When their kiss ended, Celeborn noticed that he was now lying on the divan with Orophin above him. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"Orophin, I...I cannot..."

Orophin realized at that moment what Celeborn was trying to tell him and stood up, allowing Celeborn to regain his sitting position.

"Goheno nin melethron."Orophin said, lowering his head.

Celeborn smiled and pulled Orophin onto his lap.

"There is nothing to forgive."

Orophin smiled.

"Thank you for not being cross."

Celeborn kissed his beloved's forehead, causing Orophin to giggle. Celeborn looked at his marchwarden and smiled.

"I can make you giggle."

Orophin nodded, then grinned.

"Do you think I may have a chance to do the same to you?"

Celeborn shook his head and pulled Orophin closer to him.

"The Lord of Lothlorien does not giggle."

Orophin laughed. A few moments later, he noticed a picture on the table by the divan and saw a picture of an elf sitting there. He looked at Celeborn.

"Who is that?"

Celeborn looked away from Orophin.

"That is Baethoriel."

Orophin saw the tears re emerging in Celeborn's eyes. He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Celeborn, melethron, do not cry. Forgive me."

Celeborn cried into Orophin's shoulder, causing Orophin to wonder what it was that Baethoriel that done.

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth and Neurion sat in the gardens awaiting the arrival of their husbands. Elrond was finishing paperwork in his study, Erestor was bathing, and Alyan was aiding Lindir in finishing a composition. Hadereth and Neurion were discussing their days. Neurion was tired of seeing the King with Saelbeth and acting as though he did not remember his days with Celeborn. Hadereth had told him of Orophin's love for Celeborn. They both agreed that the Lord of Lorien could be stubborn and as they laughed about it, Hadereth saw a slight movement in the bushes. He nudged Neurion.

"Did you see that?"

Neurion looked toward the bushes and saw the movement as well. They stood and walked cautiously toward the bushes, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw Andro practically fall at their feet nearly unconscious. He looked beaten and bruised with blood all over him. Hadereth and Neurion looked at one another, then knelt beside Andro. Hadereth touched two fingers to Andro's neck, relieved when he had a pulse. Andro was a cruel elf, but both Hadereth and Neurion had hopes that he would be good one day. Hadereth was about to tell Neurion to fetch a healer, but a scared voice came from behind them.

"Is...Is that...Andro?"

Hadereth stood and turned, seeing Erestor nearly in tears. Hadereth pulled his beloved husband into his arms.

"All is well Erestor nin. I need to you get Elrond. Andro is badly wounded."

Erestor pulled away from his husband in anger.

"You would save him?!"

Hadereth held up his hands.

"He is closest elf to an Ada that I have ever had."

Erestor glared at him, then noticed that Elrond and Alyan had arrived and that Elrond was already in the process of taking Andro to the healing wing with the aid of Neurion and his husband. Erestor turned to Hadereth, continuing to glare at him.

"If he survives this and harms anyone, I will revoke my vow to you."

Erestor stormed off, leaving Hadereth alone.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**this starts in the healing wing..and there is a chance that Celeborn/Orophin will become Celeborn/Orophin/OC hahahahahaha...**

CHAPTER 10

Andro stirred for a moment and without thinking, sat straight up. He groaned in pain. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered he was in a hiding spot with Baethoriel and had told him that he would not bring any harm to Hadereth or Neurion, then everything went black. Had baethoriel injured him? It was possible considering Andro felt a bed beneath him instead of the bedroll he had been sleeping on for the past few months. He slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, wincing as the pain shot through his body. He heard someone enter the room. Who could be here with him? Had Baethoriel brought him here? Andro nearly laughed. If Baethoriel had injured him, he would have left him for dead. Andro could hear a chair squeak as someone's weight settled into it. he turned his head and gasped at who he saw sitting there.

"Hadereth."

Hadereth took Andro's hand into his own as Elrond entered the room to tend to Andro. Elrond remembered what he had suffered at the hands of Andro, but he would not let this elf die from injury. Hadereth smiled kindly at the elf he had claimed as his Ada.

"Lord Andro."

Andro was about to reply when he heard two more pairs of footsteps. He watched as Erestor and an unknown elf entered the room. Erestor paid him no attention, which he expected. The other elf was speaking with Elrond about something that Andro could not hear. Andro saw Elrond incline his head to Hadereth and Hadereth left, walking behind Erestor. Elrond finished his work.

"This is Orophin of Lorien. He would like to speak with you for a moment."

Andor nodded and watched as Elrond left the room. Orophin inclined his head to Andro and sat in the chair that had been previously occupied by Hadereth.

"Lord Andro, I was here earlier while you slept. I had arrived to give news to Lord Elrond. We heard you talking in your sleep and you said the name Baethoriel."

Andro raised his head slightly.

"What news?"

Orophin looked at Andro in confusion.

"What?"

Andro raised himself so his back was leaning against the pillows.

"You said you had brought news to Lord Elrond. What news?"

Orophin nodded in understanding.

"I had come to tell him that Lord Celeborn and I were courting."

Andro sat straight up in his bed.

"Celeborn?"

Orophin nodded.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

Andro did not answer him. Orophin watched the expression on Andro's face. It had gone from kind to sad.

"Lord Andro?"

Andro remained silent, remembering the horrible things that Baethoriel had done to Celeborn. Baethoriel had made Andro watch, to learn the supposed ways of love. Orophin became concerned. He stood from his seat and sat on the edge of the bed near Andro. He lightly tapped his shoulder, bringing Andro out of his thoughts. Andro looked at Orophin with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes. I know him."

Orophin laid his hand on Andro's shoulder.

"And you know Baethoriel?"

Andro nodded sadly.

"Yes. He is the one who beat me."

Orophin's eyes widened.

"He did this?"

Andro nodded and was about to tell him more, when he saw a silver haired elf enter the room. Tears sprang to his eyes as Andro lowered his head.

"Celeborn."

Celeborn sat on the other side of the bed, taking Andro's hand into his own.

"Did he truly do this to you or is this a trick?"

Andro looked into Celeborn's eyes.

"This is no trick."

Celeborn nodded. He believed Andro. There was no reason not too. Especially since Andro did not cry. Celeborn looked at his mate, asking silent permission to hold Andro. Orophin nodded and smiled as Celeborn pulled Andro into his arms. Andro was sobbing uncontrollably, pleading with Celeborn to forgive him. Orophin reached over and stroked Andro's hair as Celeborn held him.

"I forgive you Andro. Now you must forgive yourself."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**will Andro forgive himself? will Erestor revoke his vow to Hadereth? will this fic become Celeborn/Orophin/OC? theres only one way to find out...read this chapter...lol...**

CHAPTER 11

"Will you please listen to me?"Hadereth pleaded with his husband, hoping Erestor would listen to reason.

Erestor shook his head.

"He is a cruel elf Hadereth. He does not deserve to be saved."

Hadereth glared at Erestor.

"I was cruel once. If what you say is true, then why did you allow Elrond to save me?"

Erestor stepped forward, nearly nose to nose with Hadereth.

"You barely deserved it yourself,"Erestor said angrily, "You should have left for Mandos'Halls."

Hadereth took a step back. Is this truly how Erestor felt? He was about to reply when Elrond entered the room.

"Erestor, stop this."

Erestor shook his head.

"Andro cannot be saved!"

Elrond grabbed Erestor by the shoulders.

"He is saved."

Erestor pulled away from Elrond and angrily left the room, slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Andro could not believe what he had heard. Celeborn actually forgave him? Andro was to forgive himself? He slowly pulled himself out of Celeborn's arms.

"I cannot forgive myself Celeborn, but I will spend the rest of my life making up for my part in what Baethoriel did."

Orophin could tell by the look in Celeborn's eyes that it was not only him he loved. He also loved Andro. Orophin did not blame him. Orophin had felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of Andro. Celeborn stood from where he sat on the bed.

"Orophin, may I speak with you?"

Orophin nodded and joined Celeborn in the main hall. Andro could hear some sort of whispered conversation between the two. Perhaps Celeborn would make him a servant of Lorien or even a stable hand. Andro knew he would deserve it. He took a sharp intake of breath as pain hit him once more. Yes, he would deserve it. He watched as Celeborn and Orophin re- entered the room with smiles on their faces. Andro blinked in confusion as they sat on either side of him and held onto him. Celeborn was the first to speak.

"Andro, I know you do not know the reason that Baethoriel asked you to be there when he harmed me. He found out that I had love for you and he wanted to use it against me. Even now, my feelings have not changed. It also seems that my beloved Orophin is quite take with you as well. We want to bring happiness into your life Andro."

Andro sat there, stunned by this information. These two beautiful elves loved him? He could feel tears coming to his eyes as they each held one of his hands.

"Would you allow us to court you Andro?"Celeborn asked, hoping that Andro felt the same for them.

Andro tightened his hold on their hands.

"Yes."He replied with a smile on his face.

Orophin hugged him and kissed his cheek. Celeborn smiled, then did the same. Andro pulled them into his arms and kissed the top of their heads. He had never been loved before, but now he was going to give love a chance.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**hmmm..Erestor does not seem to be happy...lets see how both ends work out lol...**

CHAPTER 12

Andro slowly came out of his reverie, noticing he was not alone. When he had fallen asleep the night previous, Lord Elrond had come and asked Celeborn and Orophin to leave so that their beloved could have a nice healing sleep. After a few kisses, they had gone. Andro thought it may have been too early for either of his lovers to come visit him, but he was surprised nonetheless to see someone standing over him. It was not Lord Elrond from what he could tell, but then again, he could be wrong. Whoever it was wore black robes. Andro sat up slightly. Black robes? He looked at the figure again. The elf seemed to have raven colored hair, which Elrond did not. Andro suddenly realized who this elf was.

"Erestor."

Erestor glared at him, not showing any sign of happiness to see him.

"Lord Andro,"he ground out,"Why are you awake?"

Andro swallowed hard. Yes, he made his amends with Celeborn, but he had not had the chance to make his amends with Erestor.

"Lord Erestor, why have you come? Is something amiss?"

Erestor growled low in his throat.

"Yes. Something is amiss. You were saved!"

Andro cringed at the bitterness in Erestor's voice. He knew Erestor hated him, that was no secret. He also knew that Erestor condemned him for the punishment he had done to Elrond when he had kidnapped him, harmed him.

"Erestor, I..."

Erestor held up his hand and shook his head.

"I do not want to hear it. Your false words may work on others, but not on me for I know what you are. You are a cruel elf with no heart. I am surprised you are being courted by such noble elves."

Andro wondered how Erestor knew he was being courted. Perhaps he had run into Celeborn or Orophin in the halls.

"I do not know why Lord Celeborn and Orophin would fall for your lies. You will break their hearts for your own selfish needs."

Andro had heard enough.

"QUIET ERESTOR!"

Erestor stared at the elf in the healing bed, stunned by the raised voice.

"Yes, I was once a cruel elf, and yes, I have done horrible things, but should I not get a chance to be be good? Every elf is different. How they are raised and how they act. Whether you may believe it or not, I love Celeborn and Orophin and I would not harm them or allow any harm near them. As I have betrayed you in Gondolin, I betrayed Celeborn in Doriath. Celeborn has forgiven me."

Erestor looked at Andro in stunned silence. The truth of the matter was he blamed Andro. Everything that had happened to him in Gondolin had started with Andro.

"Celeborn is not me."

Andro looked at Erestor with sadness in his eyes.

"But you forgave Hadereth, why not me?"

Erestor turned his back to Andro.

"It was all your fault. If you had never taught Hadereth, everything would have been fine."

Andro knew there were tears running down his cheeks and that he had let out a sob. He saw Erestor turn to look at him once more for a moment, then leave the room. Andro wiped his tears with the corner of the bed sheet. Moments later he heard two sets of footsteps. He tried to smile as his lovers came into view, but they could immediately tell something was wrong. They were at his side in an instant, in the bed. Celeborn on one side and Orophin on the other. Celeborn held onto Andro tightly.

"Who has upset you meleth?"

Orophin stroked Andro's hair.

"Who do we need to go after?"

Andro smiled and held up his hands. His lovers were certainly protective of him.

"All is well."

Celeborn and Orophin knew that it was not true, but decided to let the matter drop for now. Andro leaned back against his pillows as his lovers left to get him food and water. He felt the tears returning as he thought of Erestor's words.

"_It was all your fault. If you had never taught Hadereth, everything would have been fine."_

Erestor was right. It was his fault.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**I read that last chapter again and I think perhaps I should redeem myself here...this is mostly Celeborn/Orophin/Andro...but there will be a short Erestor/Elrond scene before...only mentions of Hadereth in this one...**

**Hadereth: YAY! I can sleep then...*goes to sleep***

**LadyErestor: lazy elf..anyways, on with the fic...**

CHAPTER 13

Elrond watched as Erestor entered their rooms. He did not seem any better in his mood than before. Why was Erestor doing this? He watched as Erestor picked up a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass as he settled on a small chair on the balcony, facing away from him. Elrond sighed.

"Erestor?"

Erestor did not reply. He took a sip his of wine, then stared out into the sky. Elrond slowly approached his husband.

"Erestor, saes. Look at me."

Erestor did as his husband asked. Elrond saw tears in his beloved's eyes. Before he could say anything, Erestor let out a loud sob. He set down his wine and flung himself into Elrond's arms.

"He hates me now Elrond. Hadereth hates me."

Elrond's heart nearly broke at the broken sound of Erestor's voice.

"I know Andro is dear to him, but what he did I cannot forgive. I did not mean what I said to Hadereth, Elrond."

Elrond stroked Erestor's hair.

"I know meleth nin. We will go find him and speak with him."

Erestor nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn and Orophin returned to the healing wing with food and water for Andro. After they had set set both the platter and pitcher, they turned to their beloved. What they saw when they looked at him broke their hearts. Andro was laying on his side, facing them. His eyes seemed to see nothing as he stared. He was speaking the same words over and over like a mantra.

"It was all my fault. If I had not taught Hadereth, everything would have been fine."

Orophin put his hands over his mouth in shock. Celeborn stepped closer to their beloved.

"Andro nin?"

Andro did not move. Celeborn heard more words come, but now they were different.

"It was all my fault. Hadereth in Gondolin, Baethoriel in Doriath. I should not have allowed myself to live nor should I have ever existed at all."

Orophin let out a sob. Celeborn turned and motioned for Orophin to come closer. Orophin slowly walked to Celeborn, smiling a little when Celeborn reached out and caressed Andro's cheek.

"Andro nin, all is well."

Andro shook his head almost violently, knocking Celeborn's hand away.

"No! No it is not! It never will be!"

Orophin began sobbing uncontrollably and Celeborn held him close, trying to sooth him. They both jumped a little in surprise when Andro sat up suddenly, looking at his lovers as though they had just entered the room.

"C-Celeborn? O-Orophin?"

Celeborn touched Andro's shoulder.

"We are here Andro nin."

Andro looked at Orophin, the sadness welling inside of him. Celeborn relinquished his hold, smiling as Orophin scrambled into Andro's arms. Celeborn sat on the bed with them.

"I thought you said all was well Andro."

Andro lowered his head and began to tell his lovers of his conversation with Erestor. By the time he had finished and raised his head, Celeborn looked overly upset, as did Orophin. Celeborn stood and began to leave. Orophin began to stand as well, but was halted by Celeborn.

"Stay with Andro, Orophin. I will handle Erestor."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**as much as I love Erestor, he is about to nearly get torn a new one by Celeborn...Chapter contains:**

**Andro**

**Celeborn**

**Elrond**

**Erestor**

**Hadereth**

**Orophin**

**okay I REALLY need to stop doing ABC order lol...**

CHAPTER 14

Hadereth sat in the bed he shared with his husbands reading a book. Well, attempting to read a book. His mind was on Erestor. Would Erestor truly revoke his vow to him due to Andro? He sighed heavily, feeling tears coming to his eyes at the thought of losing Erestor. He set his book down beside him on bedside table. What if Erestor wanted him out of Imladris? Would Elrond send him away? Hadereth was so lost in thought that when the door to the bed chamber opened, he nearly jumped. He smiled as he saw Elrond enter the room, but his smile faded, however, when he saw Erestor come in, tears soaking his face. Erestor ran to the bed and into Hadereth's arms.

"Forgive me Hadereth nin,"Erestor sobbed,"I did not mean what I said. Saes, forgive me."

Hadereth stroked Erestor's hair.

"Erestor, all is well meleth."

Erestor held onto Hadereth tighter as though he thought Hadereth would leave. Elrond approached them, sitting on the other side of Hadereth. He was about to speak when there was a loud bang at the door. Elrond sighed as he got up.

"Why do they bang on the door?"

Hadereth chuckled, then shrugged. Elrond made his way to the main door, slowly opening it. He saw a very angry looking Celeborn staring at him. Elrond swallowed hard.

"Celeborn, it is nice to..."

Celeborn glared at him.

"This is not a social call Elrond. I am here to speak with Erestor."

Elrond allowed Celeborn entry, wondering that Erestor had done to upset Celeborn. He led Celeborn to the bedchamber. Elrond saw Erestor was smiling at Hadereth, who had just kissed his nose.

"Erestor nin?"

Erestor turned to look at Elrond, his smile disappearing when he saw Celeborn. Hadereth knew something was wrong just by the way Celeborn glared at Erestor.

"Lord Celeborn, what has happened?"

Celeborn ignored Hadereth and continued to glare at Erestor.

"Did you go to Andro this night?"

Elrond and Hadereth gasped when Erestor nodded.

"I did."

"Did you tell him it was all his fault? If he had never taught Hadereth that everything would have been fine?"Celeborn questioned angrily.

Hadereth turned to Erestor.

"You did not say that did you?"

Elrond sat beside Hadereth, who was now fighting back tears. Erestor lowered his head.

"Yes I did."

Celeborn nearly growled.

"He is not the same elf Erestor, just as Hadereth is not as he used to be. Andro will never be the way he was ever again and by the time you realize this, he will be leaving to Lorien."

Celeborn stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Erestor raised his head to look at Hadereth, who was crying into Elrond's shoulder.

"Hadereth, I..."

Hadereth raised his head.

"You what?!"Hadereth yelled angrily.

"I was upset and..."

Hadereth glared at him.

"So you go to him and upset him with your words?! I have had it Erestor! I do not care any longer if you hate him or not. You will go to him and apologize for your words!"

Hadereth pulled away from Elrond and left the bedchamber.

XXXXXXXX

Orophin held Andro as he slept. Even though Erestor had harmed Andro with his words, he hoped Celeborn did not physically harm Elrond's husband. Orophin jumped when the door slammed open, revealing Celeborn. Celeborn calmed himself a bit, then turned to Orophin.

"I am sorry to have startled you seron vell."

Orophin smiled and kissed Celeborn. Moments later, they were not alone. Orophin felt Andro stir and sit up to look at the elf who had just entered.

"Hadereth."

Hadereth inclined his head to both Celeborn and Orophin.

"I am not here to trouble anyone. I just wanted to see how Andro was doing."

Andro smiled as Celeborn allowed Hadereth closer. Hadereth stood beside the bed, then hugged the elf he had thought of as his Ada.

"Erestor did not mean it."Hadereth whispered into his ear.

Andro nearly chuckled, but his near laughter returned to sorrow.

"He did and he is right."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16 will be Elrond's Begetting Day! so bring him a present...lol...**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter I write until Wednesday...Petsitting.. got to love it...**

CHAPTER 15

Elrond turned to Erestor, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why did you not tell me you went to Andro?"

Erestor lowered his head.

"I did not want you to be cross with me."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe I should not be?"

Erestor did not raise his head.

"You should be."

Elrond heard the sorrow in Erestor's voice, but did not go to him.

"You must fix this Erestor."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn and Orophin laughed as Andro and Hadereth told them about the time when Hadereth, as an elfling, put bread pudding in King Turgon's shoe. The four elves continued to laugh, even as Elrond entered the room. Hadereth calmed himself long enough to greet his husband.

"Hello Elrond nin."

Elrond kissed his husband's forehead, then proceeded onto Andro.

"I gather by your laughter that you are healing nicely."

Andro chuckled.

"Yes."

Orophin turned to look at Elrond. No, it did not seem that Celeborn had harmed Erestor, otherwise Elrond would have seemed upset.

"Lord Elrond, when can Andro leave the healing wing?"

Elrond re-checked Andro's injuries, then smiled.

"Now. If he wishes, but be sure he gets plenty of rest."

Andro pretended to pout.

"But Lord Elrond..."

Celeborn looked at his beloved as sternly as possible.

"You will take rest if needed."

"Yes naneth."Andro replied, humor lacing his voice.

Celeborn playfully smacked Andro on the arm. Orophin and Hadereth laughed, as did Elrond. Andro's eyes widened a moment later when he saw Erestor step into the room. Celeborn and Orophin made to move as if to protect Andro, but Andro would not let them. He inclined his head.

"Lord Erestor."

Erestor shook his head.

"I am no Lord. A Lord would not have done what I did. A Lord would have conversed, not accused. I apologize Andro. I should have not said those things to you."

Hadereth and Elrond's eyes shifted from their husband to Andro, who smiled.

"Come here Erestor."

Erestor stepped closer to Andro, relieved to see Celeborn and Orophin step out of the way. Andro sat up and pulled Erestor into a friendly embrace.

"I forgive you."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**hello all...whew who knew petsitting was actually tiring? Sheesh...anyway here we go again...**

CHAPTER 16

Celeborn sat in his rooms, waiting for the arrival of Orophin and Andro. Andro had finally been released from the healing wing. Celeborn was glad that Andro and Erestor forgave each other for the past and hope the two would become friends. Celeborn smiled at the thought. He knew Andro's past with Erestor may have similiar to his own, but if he could forgive Andro, anyone could. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Why would Orophin knock? He walked to the door and opened it, nearly gasping when he saw Thranduil standing there. Celeborn inclined his head.

"King Thranduil."

To his surprise, Thranduil inclined his head as well.

"Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn did not step back to let him in.

"Why are you here? Do you not have a lover to go to?"

Thranduil fixed his gaze on Celeborn.

"He is with your Chief Advisor, talking of council."

Celeborn crossed his arms across his chest.

"So you are here for what then Thranduil?"

Thranduil stepped closer to Celeborn, touching his hand to his cheek.

"I have missed you Celeborn."He whispered.

Celeborn pulled away as though the had had burned him.

"Do not touch me. I am yours no longer."

Thranduil took a step back, angry at his former beloved.

"I knew we were not mates of soul Celeborn."

Celeborn glared at him.

"So you take your Advisor to our bed?"

Thranduil stepped back up to Celeborn.

"It was never OUR bed. Only mine!"

Celeborn felt himself become angry, even angrier than he had been when Thranduil and he had broken from one another.

"If you have your mate of soul, then why are you here?!"

Thranduil glared back at Celeborn.

"To tell you the truth! I was already courting Saelbeth prior to coming to Imladris. I went against him for you!"

Celeborn felt like a hole had been punched through his chest.

"For me?! I did not know!"

Thranduil stepped back, finally about to take his leave.

"Now you do. I loved him all along Celeborn."

XXXXXXXX

Orophin and Andro arrived at their beloveds rooms. Upon opening the door, they saw the fire was lit, but Celeborn was not there. They checked everywhere and found him nowhere. Andro and Orophin looked at each other, confused by this. Where had Celeborn gone?

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn sat in the gardens, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms around them, sobbing uncontrollably. Why would Thranduil come to him just to tell him he had loved Saelbeth all along? Why couldn't Thranduil just have left him alone? Celeborn felt lost, as though he didn't know what love was anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Celeborn, what has happened?"

Celeborn looked up into the eyes of Haldir who was now crouching in front of him. At second glance, he noticed that Legolas was there as well. Celeborn just shook his head, not wanting to answer them. He could not tell them what had happened. Thranduil was Legolas'Ada. He did not want to turn a son against his father, which, as he thought on it, he already had. Legolas had journeyed to Imladris with the Lothlorien envoy not Mirkwood. Celeborn finally spoke.

"I will tell you what has happened, but I must tell Orophin and Andro first."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**okay so chances are my time on here (the computer) is going to to go from 4 days a week to 2 or 3...so instead of Mon-Thurs, it may become Mon-Weds or any two days combined that are not fri-sun...**

CHAPTER 17

Orophin and Andro had begun to worry about Celeborn. It seemed he had been gone awhile, but Orophin remembered when Celeborn and Galadriel had been wed and Celeborn would leave. He had always left a note explaining where he was going or even letting her know he would be gone for only a short while and not to worry. In this case, no note had been left. Both elves were plagued with worry for their lover. Orophin felt Andro hold onto him.

"Has he done this before?"

Orophin shook his head.

"No, but we have not been courting long."

Andro was about to reply when they door opened, revealing Celeborn. Orophin was about to go to him, but stopped when he saw the extreme look of sadness in his beloved's eyes.

"Celeborn?"

Celeborn nearly dragged himself to the divan, sitting down and taking a breath.

"He came to me earlier."

Orophin and Andro exchanged a confused look. They sat on either side of Celeborn. Andro took one of Celeborn's hands into his own.

"Who came to you meleth?"

Celeborn's eyes filled with tears.

"Thranduil."

Orophin felt himself become angry. How dare Thranduil show his fAce to Celeborn after what he had done?

"What did happened?"

Celeborn lowered his head.

"He touched his hand to my cheek, saying he missed me. I pulled away from him and told him I was his no longer. He said he knew we were not mates of soul and the bed we shared was his not ours."

Celeborn began to sob.

"He said he had already been courting Saelbeth prior to coming to Imladris and he went against him for me. He loved him all along."

Andro and Orophin held Celeborn. Why did Thranduil feel the need to tell Celeborn all of this?

XXXXXXXX

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Haldir winced at the sound of his husbands voice. Legolas was glaring at his Ada who had come to the gardens to speak with him. Legolas could not believe what Thranduil had told him. Even Legolas had not known that his Ada had been in a relationship wth Saelbeth prior to their coming to Imaldris the last time. Thranduil held up his hands.

"I wanted to bring him out of his depression and I did."

Haldir glared at the King of Mirkwood.

"How could you do this? What did Lord Celeborn ever do to you?"

Thranduil folded his arms across his chest and without another word, left them. Legolas turned to Haldir.

"We must find Lord Celeborn."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn had calmed down a bit and was almost smiling when the knock came.

"Enter."

Andro stood in front of him protectively as Legolas and Haldir entered. Andro may have not been in Imladris for long, but he was smart enough to know that Legolas was indeed Thranduil's son. Orophin stood as well, placing a hand on Andro's shoulder.

"All is well Andro nin. Legolas is not on his Ada's side."

Andro's eyes widened, realizing his mistake. He inclined his head to Legolas.

"Forgive me."

Legolas nodded.

"All is well. I just wanted to see how Lord Celeborn fares."

Celeborn looked at Legolas.

"You know what happened?"

Legolas nodded once more.

"Yes, my Ada told me."

Haldir grumbled something about his law father, causing Orophin to chuckle.

"What was that toren?"

Haldir grinned.

"I said,'if he weren't a King, I would hunt him like an orc.' ''

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**first part of this chapter goes to Neurion and Alyan...ending is for Celeborn and crew...2 chapters after this one..will be a double trilogy...first set: Elrond, Thranduil, and Celeborn...second set: Grima, Eomer, and Faramir...**

CHAPTER 18

Neurion could not believe what he had heard. His King apparently had gone mad. He could hear Legolas yell at Thranduil, then a door slam. Then Thranduil had come to him, seeking his counsel. Neurion had to remind himself repeatedly that Thranduil was his King and he was his Advisor. Neurion was going over his conversation with Thranduil over and over again in his mind, not believing it's outcome.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Neurion, I need your counsel more than ever. You know of the situation regarding myself and Celeborn. I need to remedy that situation."_

_Neurion stared at the King in disbelief. Remedy the situation? Was Thranduil serious? He had taken another elf to his bed while courting another. _

"_There is not a way to remedy this, my King, for Lord Celeborn wishes to have nothing more to do with you. He is happy with his lovers that he has now and would not want you to come in between him and them. That being said, however, I see no reason that you could not show him you are not the same elf."_

_Thranduil perked up at that thought._

"_Take him from his lovers? Brilliant."_

_Neurion's eyes widened. He held up a hand._

"_That is not what I meant. All I meant was, see if he will befriend you once more, as he did before the thought of you and him being lovers."_

_Thranduil seemed to think this over, then smiled. Neurion swallowed hard as he watched his King make for the door. Had he just given ill counsel? His fear was confirmed when Thranduil turned to him once more._

"_I will have Celeborn once more."_

_Neurion looked at him in shock._

"_What about Lord Saelbeth?"_

_Thranduil grinned._

"_He would aid me."_

_Neurion could not find any further words as Thranduil left._

*END FLASHBACK*

Neurion felt a hand shaking him. He turned to his side to see Alyan staring at him.

"Neurion nin, are you well?"

Neurion shook his head.

"Nay meleth."

He stood and pulled his husband to him.

"Come. We must speak with Lord Celeborn."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn woke to being held in strong arms. He almost smiled, but then remembered that he had cried himself to sleep due to his earlier meeting with Thranduil. What had made it worse is that Erestor had come and told Celeborn that he had seen Thranduil go to Neurion for counsel. Erestor had said that he almost went to eavesdrop, but Hadereth had stopped him. Celeborn thanked Erestor for his concern and cried as soon as the Advisor had left, which was why he was in the position he was in now. He turned and saw Andro looking at him. At second glance, he noted that Orophin was not with them.

"Where is Orophin?"

Andro held Celeborn tighter.

"There was a knock at the door. I heard Neurion's voice."

Celeborn watched as the door to the bedchamber opened, revealing Orophin. He looked angry.

"I hate that King!"

Andro let go of Celeborn and stood, preventing Orophin from throwing a vase at the wall.

"What has happened?"

"Thranduil is going to try to take Celeborn from us,"Orophin ground out,"and Saelbeth will aid him."

Celeborn's mouth dropped open.

"But why?"

Orophin folded his arms across his chest.

"He loves you."

Celeborn shook his head.

"No."

Orophin nodded.

"He does. So, now we must make a plan to keep Thranduil away from you. Is there anyone we know that could aid us in protecting you, that would not let anyone come near you? Besides myself and Andro, of course."

Celeborn was about to say no when Andro groaned.

"I do, but we will have to be cautious with him as well."

Celeborn's eyes widened.

"No. You do not mean..."

Andro nodded.

"Yes. Baethoriel."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**enter Baethoriel...chapter 20 is the end...**

CHAPTER 19

Andro could not believe he was about to do this. He had not wanted anything further from Baethoriel since Doriath, but kept finding his way back to him. Andro did not care for Baethoriel, but he knew that the warrior would keep Celeborn safe. He came across the glade that he had hidden in with Baethoriel and started wishing he hadn't come here.

"Lord Baethoriel?"

Baethoriel stood slowly, eyeing Andro warily.

"Why are you here?"

Andro was scared, but refused to show this warrior any fear.

"I have come to seek your help my Lord. Celeborn is being stalked by the King of Mirkwood and his lover. I fear they will harm him."

Baethoriel stepped forward.

"Only I am allowed to hurt Celeborn."

Baethoriel's angry demeanor turned into a humorous one.

"You fear for him?"Baethoriel said, mockingly. "What has happened to you Andro of Gondolin? Have you fallen for the elf you aided in harming in Doriath?"

Andro stepped forward, glaring at the elf in front of him.

"Yes, I love him and I will kill you at a moments notice if you dare to harm him. Now, will you help or not?"

Baethoriel stepped back, holding up his hands.

"I will aid you, but know this now. After that elvenking and his lover are dealt with, I will go after Celeborn and I will have him once more."

XXXXXXXX

It was done. Baethoriel had done it. Thranduil and Saelbeth were now sent from Imladris due to Thranduil and his mate going after Celeborn while Andro and Baethoriel had been talking. Orophin had pulled Celeborn out of harms way with Thranduil and nearly killed him. Baethoriel had fought both and would have thrown them out himself, but he wanted Celeborn still for himself. Orophin eyed Baethoriel warily as he re-entered Celeborn's sitting room. He watched as Andro turned to face his former mentor.

"Thank you Baethoriel."

Baethoriel grinned.

"You still have one elf to be wary of Andro. Thranduil and his mate may be gone, but you know what I said at the glade and I meant it. I dare you to stop me, son of Aearnos. You would die before I ever would."

Celeborn swallowed hard as Baethoriel's eyes fell upon him.

"I will have you again Celeborn. Andro will aid me as before."

Andro lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with his lovers. Baethoriel grabbed him by the chin and jerked his head up.

"Bind the younger one and bring me Celeborn."

Orophin's eyes widened. Would Andro do this? He smiled when Andro shook his head.

"I will not."

Baethoriel punched Andro in the stomach.

"You will!"

"I will not."Andro said, nearly doubled over in pain.

Baethoriel punched him once more, sending Andro to his knees. Celeborn raised his hands to his mouth. He had to stop this.

"Baethoriel, I will come to you."

Baethoriel watched as Celeborn approached him. Baethoriel grabbed him roughly, grinning as Celeborn whimpered. His grin faded, however, when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He turned to see that Andro had stabbed him with a dagger. As Baethoriel fell to one knee, Andro stabbed him once more in the stomach, causing Baethoriel to fall on the floor. Moments later, he was dead. Celeborn and Orophin ran to Andro, taking him into their arms, and that was when Andro knew he was nothing like Baethoriel.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**well here it is everyone...the final chapter...takes place a few weeks later...**

CHAPTER 20

Celeborn and Elrond sat together on the balcony in Elrond's rooms. They had spoken of Thranduil and the fall of Baethoriel. Celeborn had been glad of Baethoriel's demise, but sad as well. Baethoriel had once been a respected warrior before what had transpired between them in Doriath. Elrond watched as Celeborn sipped his tea, knowing there was something that bothered his former law father.

"Celeborn, would you share with me what weighs on your mind?"

Celeborn turned to Elrond, a hint of sadness on his face.

"Ever since what had happened with Baethoriel, Andro will not touch me. He has not held me nor kissed me as he once did."

Elrond's eyes widened in shock at this information.

"What about Orophin? Does he still touch him?"

Celeborn nodded sadly.

"Yes, but whenever I attempt to go to him, he steps away and guides me toward Orophin."

Elrond sighed and laid a hand on Celeborn's shoulder.

"You must discuss this with him."

XXXXXXXX

Orophin watched as Celeborn returned to their rooms. He seemed saddened and Orophin knew why. Andro had avoided Celeborn since Baethoriel's death. Celeborn sat beside Orophin.

"Where is Andro?"

Orophin sipped his tea.

"He went to speak with Lord Hadereth and Neurion on some matter."

Celeborn had not gotten the chance to respond to this because Andro entered the room a moment later. Andro smiled at them. Celeborn noticed that Andro was actually looking at him, then walking toward him. 'Must be to hold Orophin'he thought. He was shocked, however, when Andro pulled him to his feet and held him tightly.

"Forgive me Celeborn nin,"Andro whispered into his ear, "I never meant to hurt you."

Celeborn felt tears streaming down his face.

"I forgive you melethron."

Orophin smiled at his lovers as they embraced, then joined the embrace as well. The three of them would be together for all time. Andro, the cruel elf of Gondolin, was now forever changed. He had slain his mentor and he had done it not just for Orophin's love, but for the love of Celeborn.

~*THE END*~


End file.
